bobinofantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kres Jah
The Kres Jah are a pre-Kepian culture that existed on the Kepian continent in the area now known as the Mason's Heart. Possessing a society centered around battle and conquest, they are very warrior-like, and wrecked havoc in Southern Kepia for most of the First Age before eventually falling to the combined efforts of the Bartel-Nuria Alliance. Geography The Kres Jah are located on the southern end of Mason's Heart, though they existed as far up as the Low Greens during their height of power. Despite technically being classified as a swamp, Mason's Heart has a landscape more akin to a loosely scattered canyon, containing large, irregular clusters of boulders which can very in sizes from as small as a person to as big as a large hill. The area is below sea level, and is connected to the Swallowed Isles in the north, ensuring a constant flow of water which renders the earth to be swamp-like for most of the year. The water is salt water, however, and isn't able to support life outside of a few specific species of plants and moss. History Where as most First Age civilizations existed as hunter gatherers, the Kres Jah subsided solely through raiding and pillaging others. Originally coming into existence as a small group of bandits who were cast out of their homelands, they quickly grew to become the dominant nation in Southern Kepia. Although they had a relatively small population, their proficiency in warfare allowed them to dominate in most conflicts. Despite their military superiority, the Kres Jah policy of nonstop warfare would eventually lead to their downfall as more advanced civilizations began to come into being. The Wars of Creation saw the rise of the two prominent nations of Bartel and Nuria, who joined together to fight against back against the Kres Jah. This alliance pushed the Kres Jah out of their original land in the Low Greens, imprisoning them at the southern end of Mason's Heart. The lack of natural resources in Mason's Heart combined with the Kres Jah's inexperience at the hunter gatherer lifestyle led to a final desperate attack against the alliance near the end of the Wars of Creation. The Kres Jah lost this war, and faded away over time. Historical Figures Rulers The Kres Jah aren't organized enough to have a ruler in the traditional sense. Instead of taking orders from a centralized king, they are more similar to a large collection of smaller tribes, each possessing their own hierarchies. Although all falling under the name of Kres Jah, tribes usually will act for their own self interests, sometimes even coming into conflict over territory. Legends The original founders of the Kres Jah are legendarily known to be a group of four bandits: De Leevi Heliodaros Dirkses Vuokko Together, they would become infamous in the region, going on to gain more members and eventually taking the name of the Kres Jah. Heroes Secher De Leevi II was an acclaimed general who led the Kres Jah during the Battle of Maleso Valley, supposedly the closest the Kres Jah would ever come to achieving victory over the Bartel-Nuria Alliance. Fighting alongside him were a number of notable individuals, all of whom would become folk heroes in time. Adversaries and Wars The Kres Jah fell by the hands of the Bartel-Nuria Alliance, which was formed through the marriage of Queen Rexana Nuria and King Jeyant Oliver Bartel. These two are historically credited to be the main reason as to why the Kres Jah faded from history. In many cases, they often led the armies themselves, heading into battle hand in hand. Society Warfare The Kres Jah are a warrior race, and its members typically all have at least some amount of combat experience. Chaos and battle is generally viewed to be the natural state of being, and the Kres Jah have always been at war with at least one nation throughout its existence. As technology and civilization advanced however, the Kres Jah would gradually be viewed to be less of an actual nation and more of a scattered collection of bandit parties. In particular, the unification of Kres Jah, Bartel, and Nuria under Vidir Aldean would not recognize the Kres Jah sovereignty, thus excluding them from governmental positions. Technology The Kres Jah existed in the early periods of the First Age and Wars of Creation. The lack of civilization advancement means that there was very little to no technological advances at all in Kres Jah society. In most cases, due to being more similar to a collection of bandit camps than an actual nation, any tech that did appear would have been brought in by outcasts of other, more advanced societies. On the other hand, the mix and matching of various different technologies would eventually lead to the development of an unorthodox system of warfare unique to the Kres Jah, known as Magnian Warfare. Economy The Kres Jah did not accomplish anything economically significant. As raiders, they lived primarily off of loot obtained through force from other nations. Any goods that did circulate between its peoples originate from other areas. Buildings and architecture was undeveloped, generally consisting of tents, cave shelters, etc. In such cases, materials such as leather, straw, wood, etc, were mostly obtained through looting as well. The government, in the rare cases where it did exist, was tribal in nature, with the leader of a given group being considered the ultimate authority on most things. Rules and laws would differ from group to group, and generally wasn't enforced systematically. Category:Groups of Interest